Flames of desire
by OPF
Summary: One of my favorite couples , so I had to write about them .


Nami sat alone as she thought about her day and how very different it had played out than she intended. She had planned to spend a nice long relaxing day with Sanji, relaxing in and out of bed. Instead he had been tied up at the kitchen and unable to spend the night with her. In spite of the unavoidable boredom, she had decided to make the best of her day, so she laid down to read.

About two thirds of the way into the book now Nami was getting restless. Reading a book with a large amount of adult content in it was probably not the best idea for her given what she had planned for the day. Sighing Nami put the book down and moved to the bathroom to turn on the shower. Hopefully that would relax her as she sat alone in her room. Just as she finished getting undressed, she heard a knock on the door. Wrapping a towel around herself and went to answer it wondering who could be there. She pulled the door open and Sanji was standing there with a smile on his face. As he took in her appearance & the sound of running water, his smile grew even larger.

Nami moved out of the way so he could come in still stunned by his sudden appearance. But all thoughts of confusion left her mind as he shut and locked the door then pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. She shuttered at the feel of his lips moving against hers as his tongue danced in her mouth, God how she had missed the feel of this man's touch. Forgetting that she only had a towel wrapped around her she raised her arms up around his neck and pushed herself against him. She felt more than heard his growl in response. Gently Sanji pulled away from her to look at her again and her towel slid from her body. A fire burned in his eyes as he saw Nami's naked body with her hair down and flowing around her neck. Never had he seen anything more beautiful.

Shower forgotten Nami all, but to fell in her fervor to undress Sanji as he moved her to the couch gently laying her down. He leaned over her as she undid the last clasp on his pants and let them slide free of his body. The sight of his arousal as plain as the sun on a cloudless day instantly heightened her need for him. Reaching out Nami pulled him to her and slowly kissed his thighs while gently reaching up to massage him. It took all of Sanji's concentration to not fall over as he had to lean forward and grab the back of the couch. Ever so slowly she moved her mouth up his manhood until she was able to tease the tip of him with her tongue and she felt him spasm in response as she took the whole of him in her mouth. Sanji moaned loudly as Nami toyed with him with her mouth and decided that it was time he returns the favor. Gently he pulled her to the floor and laid her down; positioning himself so that he could taste her while she did him. They both shuddered in the intense feelings of pleasure that ensued.

Sanji felt the change in Nami as her climax built and finally crested, it took all his strength not to join her then. He was not done with her though and would not let it end before he truly tasted and pleased every inch of her body. Pulling back from her reluctantly he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom where he laid her on the bed and for a moment stared admiringly down at her naked body. Starting with her left ankle he kissed his way up one side of her body and down the other. He stopped momentarily each way at the gentle folds between her legs and at each breast. He reveled in the taste and feel of her body.

Returning again to the most delicate and intimate part of her body with his mouth he worked his tongue against her and suckled her gently until she gasped with the crest of another climax. Then as he threw her over the edge he pulled her against him and plunged himself deep inside her. They both screamed loudly as this intensified her orgasm and her muscles now spasming around him in a way that sent wave after wave of pleasure so intense over both of them.

After gaining control of her body again, Nami decided to gain control of the situation and gently pulled Sanji down onto his back without letting him slide free of her body. Then she proceeded to move her body and hips against his gently grinding herself into him and him deeper into her. Their screams and pants of complete ecstasy rang out in the night as she gradually sped up her movements. Sanji soon joined her in her movements pushing himself against her and deeper into her. Nami felt the first spasms of another climax and called out Sanji's name as she was thrown into the extreme turbulence that was the intense spasms of this orgasm. Watching her, Sanji was unable to hold back any longer and felt his own climax building, and slowly bursting freely sending him into the same spasms she was in. Not knowing how it was possible for her to move. Nami continued moving against Sanji until he pulled her down to him and panted heavily.


End file.
